Dragons in 2013
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: (Set in modern day) Eragon was once part of a world of magic, adventure and also the things of nightmares. And he thought he was done until his brother Murtagh comes back and tells him about imortality and dragons (inspired by the anime Dragon Crisis)
1. Chapter 1

Eragon was bored. Which normally was a bad thing for a nineteen year old, but not for Eragon. Because for an average teen being bored meant not having anything to do on the week end, but for him it meant not having someone shooting magical bullets at his head. Yes, bored was good, very-very good. But he couldn't deny that a part of him still missed that world.

He walked at a leisurely up too the school not particularly bothered about the two hours that he had already missed. He didn't even attempt to head to whatever lesson he was supposed to be at, instead he just headed towards the library. Normally the librarian would send any student slacking off straight back to their lessons. But unfortunately for her he had a 'do-whatever-the-hell-he-wanted-and-get-away-with-it' card.

You see Eragon was a super-genius. You see he remembered everything, so if he wanted to be good at subject all he had to do was read a text book or too and he'd know the lot. He smiled when he heard the bell go, now to achieve the ogle that he had set out for.

It didn't take him long to find his cousin Ronan and his girlfriend Katrina. Eragon smiled evilly.

"Hey, Face Suckers! Quit making goo-goo-eyes!" The couple turned. Ronan almost red enough for steam to be coming out of his ears. And Katrina seemingly unfazed.

"Hey cousin." Calmly replied Katrina. Much like Eragon Katrina shared a cruel love for tormenting Ronan. For example the whole 'cousin' thing was a way of making Ronan overthink future possibilities. And Ronan being the seriousness type just made it all that more humorous.

"I swear one day I'm gonna snap and kill you with a base ball bat!" Threatened a still red Ronan. Eragon looked straight a Katrina with mock seriousness.

"Alright Kat you are now a witness to him threatening to kill me with an "every-day-blunt-object'" she gave a mock solute

"Sir, yes sir!" She barked, standing to attention. Ronan grumbled as he stormed off, sulking at them ganging up on him (yet again). Eragon and Katrina hesitated for a moment before bursting out laughing.

* * *

They had only been walking for about fifteen minutes when they nticed a blood red sports car. Whilst Ronan and Katrina were mesmerised by its beauty as it pulled up, but Eragon was far more concerned as to why the owner of the car was here. Eragon watched without a smile as his half brother Murtagh climbed out of the car wearing his usual thick lensed biker sunglasses and leather jacket.

"Sup bro, how've you been?" Murtagh asked wearing a cunning smile.

"What do you want?" retorted Eragon, all of his usual spence of humor leaving his voice.

"What? I'm not allowed to drop in on my favourite brother every once in a while?" Eragon didn't even blink. Ronan and Katrina glanced between the two brothers in disbelief.

The brothers stared straight at one another for a moment, neither of their faces giving anything away. Murtagh let out a sigh in submission. He took a few steps forwards so that only his brother could hear the next part.

"There's something going down and I can't handle it alone, please. I know you promised not to get involved in all this, after The Orphanage... Seriously man, I need your help." Eragon sighed.

"You got me for three hours." Murtagh broke into a wide smile.

"You are not going to regret this! It'll be just like old time!" Unfortunately that was what Eragon was afraid of. Ronan grasped his cousins arm before he could get into the blood coloured car.

"Eragon, what the hell is going on? Why didn't you tell me I had another cousin!?" Eragon her a distinct mix of anger, concern and rear in his cousins voice.

"Don't sweat it man, I'll explain later." He said shaking off his cousins hand and climbing into the car. He would have more than enough time to think of some good lies before he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat had been dating Ronan for about two years and had been his friend ever since they were little. When you know someone for that long, you know when they need to be left alone and when they needed someone to hold their hand. And she knew that right now her boyfriend needed to think about the sudden appearance of his cousins sudden leaving with an unknown brother, but as soon as he was done thinking he was going to need her like he so often did in times of crisis.

Despite being Ronan's cousin neither of them knew too much about him. They knew that Eragon was some sort of geniuses, and that his mum and Ronan's dad were siblings, but past that they knew very little. But then they had never asked, he always carried a care-free-happy-go-lucky attitude, but whenever he thought no one was watching that would fade. She never really could tell what was under his trouble free mask, she had on more than one occasion wondered if Ronan could see what she couldn't but could never find the heart to ask.

She couldn't help but wonder about her friend. She didn't know what caused it but he walked with the sought of authority that a soldier would. Though he often seemed enthusiastic both she and Ronan knew that it was all there to hide hi smiled interest. Though she couldn't deny that things had a way of happening around him, she often wondered if he hadn't shown up would she and Ronan would have ever started dating in the first place.

She looked over at boyfriend with concern. He hadn't said a single word since Eragon left in the blood red car. No doubt he was trying to make seance of what had just happened, and what exactly was the reason for their secrecy. But regardless of whether it took him days or weeks, she would be ready to help and comfort him.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh sat in the car in an uncomfortable silence. Eragon had often thought that Murtagh and that side of his life had left him for good, really shows that he didn't know nothing about anything, no matter how many books he read. He was starting to get annoyed with his half brothers silence and his peculiar cheshire cat impression. Not being able to handle the un asked anymore he just asked it.

"So you going to tell me who the kid is or what?" Murtagh glanced at his brother still smiling, and wearing those thick lensed biker glasses. They were both starting to piss Eragon off.

"Oh, sorry. Eragon this is Thorn, Thorn this is Eragon." Eragon turned to the kid in the back. He was about twelve by the look of him, had auburn hair, though what really freaked him out was those freaky red eyes of his. They both nodded in greeting to one another. Eragon couldn't help but notice that the kid had a permanent scowl (on a normal day him and Murtagh would have made a threatening looking pair).

"So who exactly is 'Torn'?" Eragon asked, in hope that reframing the question would help him get a proper answer.

"Yeah sorry, let me try that again. This is Torn, the Red Dragon." Eragon gave his half brother a odd look as his creepy smile grew.

"Your screwing with me right?" Murtagh tugged the glove on his right hand off with his teath. Murtagh then presented his exposed palm to his brother. Erogons mouth dropped. On Murtaghs palm was was a scar the colour of platinum, and in the shape of a dragon.

"How far dose the tail reach?"

"Half way around my wrist. But me and Thorn have only been bonded for about a month." The length of the tail tells you how much magic you have, it wasn't much but he had at least twice as much as a normal Mage. Eragon glanced back at Thorn, his expression never changing.

"Dragons are real. And your a Rider."

"Bingo." Eragon took a moment to process this. To Eragon and Murtagh this had been their Hansel and Gretal, their Beuty and the Beast, all their damn dreams and ambitions came from this. But they had always thought them fairy tails, something their mother told them to stop them from loosing hope. But now it was real and they were now involved.

"Wait! You said you bonded with Thorn 'about a month ago' so he's been alive for a month and looks like a pre-teen." Thorn glared at the term 'pre-teen'.

"Turns out that they hatch looking like this. Though mentally it takes a few weeks to mature. To be honest I'm not sure when Thorn and the rest of his kind finish maturing mentally or physically. All I do know is that they stop growing at a young age, and that Thorn cannot take his dragon form yet. He can't even summon his wings yet." He gave Thorn a teasing glare. Thorn blushed and glared in reaction.

"Not my fault the stupid things won't come out." Eragon was shocked to hear the kid talk, but more shocked to see how friendly the two were. In all the years he had known his half brother he had only ever acted so warmly towards three people. So seeing him like this with the young dragon took him buy surprise.

"Wait? So why is it you even need me. You know just as much about dragons as I do." Murtaghs smile widened. This was really starting to creep him out.

"Your not here to help me with Thorn. Your here to help _us_ to steel something very, very valuable from our dear uncle." Dragons eyes widened, but was soon replaced by an evil smile.

"How valuable are we talking here?"

"Like he would kill half his men to get it valuable." Murtagh informed, matching his brothers evil smile.

"This is going to be good. Just like the good old days."


End file.
